Always There
by silenciumspiritum
Summary: One-shot. Takes place during 'Protection.' Jack/Nikki


The whole case had disgusted her but every time they uncovered a new piece of evidence the more it made her skin crawl. How anyone could ever treat a child in that way was a mystery to her and frankly made her sick to the stomach. She had tried to keep her emotions in throughout every moment that they worked on the case. When she discovered that it was Lizzie's hair in Dale's hand, when they found bruises of her hands imprinted in his skin and even when they found her teeth-marks. But then they found out who had killed him. A poor, helpless and scared little girl killed a fully-grown man to stop him hurting her. That was the last straw for Nikki. That was when she broke. She couldn't help it, there was a lump in her throat and the tears had escaped down her cheeks. Out of embarrassment she left the meeting room. She held it together until she set foot in her office and let it all out. She sobbed; properly sobbed for the first time since Leo had died.

Hearing footsteps creep up behind her, she quickly calmed herself and wiped at her eyes. She didn't know why she bothered because her eyes were probably puffy and bright red, they usually were whenever she got this emotional. Plus, she knew exactly who had followed her out and she had no reason to hide from him. After all, he had been there when Leo had died, and he hasn't left her side since. He was always there for her, always supporting her, always taking her side, making sure she was eating and sleeping and generally keeping healthy. He cared about her and that much was obvious.

"Come here," he spoke softly, opening his arms.

That was all Nikki needed and she was crying again, she stepped forward and he engulfed her into him. Leaning her head against his chest, she let it all out once again. She could feel his hand gently caressing her back whilst his chin rested on the top of her head. He always made her feel safe somehow, she felt that if his arms were around her then nothing could get to her or harm her in anyway. Nikki honestly didn't know how she would have coped if she lost him last year when he nearly died.

"Do you want to talk about it?" His Irish accent reverberated around the silent room.

She pulled away from gently, just enough that she could see his face and look into those deeply emotional green eyes. His hand resting on her cheek.

"It…it," she started, her voice hoarse from all the crying. She coughed lightly, clearing her throat. "It isn't right. She was just an eight-year-old girl. She didn't deserve any of that. She shouldn't have had any of those worries. She should just be able to go home and feel safe or play in the playground with her friends without a care in the world. Not have to worry that the moment she goes home she would have to see him and he would…" the tears threatened to escape again, and Jack just ran his hand through her hair pulling her in tightly.

"I know," he breathed. "It's disgusting but she's safe now and that's thanks to you Nikki, you saved her."

They stayed like that until the sobs had died down and Nikki had relaxed in his arms.

"How about you come to mine later and we order a pizza, then watch a movie with huge tubs of ice cream? I'll even stretch to some hot chocolate with marshmallows," he said, breaking the silence.

Nikki chuckled, "I don't know."

"I forgot to mention," he started, pulling away from her and resting his hands on her shoulder. "I'm not taking no for an answer. So, my place, half seven?"

She just rolled her eyes, a faint smile on her face.

"That'll be a yes then," he winked. Cupping her cheeks in his hands he kissed her gently on the forehead before disappearing off somewhere.

Later that evening, Jack heard the doorbell ringing as he was getting out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around his torso he checked the time, 6:45. Typical, she was here early. Again. But then she wouldn't be Nikki Alexander if she didn't arrive early. Buzzing her up, he opened the door ready to let her in.

"Would it kill you to arrive when you're told to arrive?" He joked as she closed the door behind her.

Nikki's breath hitched as she eventually turned around to face him. She had seen Jack topless so many times but this time it felt different, more intimate somehow. She looked down at the floor to distract herself as she felt the heat rising in her cheeks.

She quickly remembered that he was standing there waiting for her to answer his question, "Well, it's better to be early than not here at all. Now go get changed and I'll decide what pizza we should order," she was proud of that recovery.

Jack laughed to himself as he made his way over to his room and got changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Nikki just made herself comfortable, as she usually did when she came to his apartment.

Once they had finished the pizza and were way too full to even think about starting on the ice-cream. Both sat on the sofa, well, Nikki had her head resting on Jacks lap whilst he combed his fingers through her hair.

She could feel herself drifting off to sleep when Jack spoke. His tone was serious and unsettled her. Quickly sitting up from where she was lying she looked up at him.

"What is it?" her voice laced with worry.

"There's something I've been needing to say for quite a while now and I've been thinking of how and when I should say it. But, I'm hoping now is the right time…" he paused. "I'm in love with you Nikki."

Her face dropped, how the hell was she supposed to respond to that?

Jack had picked up on her facial expressions and a pang of disappointment struck him, "Sorry, now was probably the wrong time but I just don't think I could have gone any longer without telling you because seeing you every day is killing me…"

"Jack," she tried to speak.

"…and I mean if you don't feel the same way then that's fine, I could just leave the Lyell. I haven't worked there that long, so it wouldn't make a difference if I was there or not…"

"Jack!"

"…of course, it's going to be hard to get over you, but I will get through it I sup…"

He was interrupted mid-sentence as Nikki's lips crashed into his. Pulling away from him, she looked at him with a grin on her face.

"I feel the same you idiot."

It only took a couple of seconds before his lips were on hers again and this time he was taking in how everything felt, the softness of her lips yet the passion behind her movements. This kiss had sealed the deal, he had well and truly fallen hard for Nikki Alexander and he did not regret any moment of it.

 **A/N: I will be updating my other story very soon hopefully, sorry about that I have been so busy and I had completely lost all motivation but after watching a couple of SW episodes again, I just had to write this.**


End file.
